How To Date A Vampire
by Cherrypie1700
Summary: It's a Delena fic. Imagine Damon Salvatore being a lonely highschool loser who goes to the same school as Elena. At first they hate each other. But everything changes as Damon becomes a vampire ... ATTENTION: YOU CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU'D LIKE TO. JUST LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! As I already mentioned in a note of my other story, I've began to write this one. For all of my new readers: welcome to my first TVD story! You are welcome to review and let me know whether you like it or not. I'd really appreciate that, thank you :)_

 **Chapter 1**

Damon was abruptly awoken from his sleep. He groaned and pressed his pillow tightly over his head in an attempt to tune out the shrill beeping of the alarm clock. He really didn't want to go to school today. School was always so stressful, not because of the lessons but because of many people who were mobbing him to no end. Yes, it wasn't a big secret: Damon Salvatore was officially a loser. An outsider. Too quiet. Too shy. Too strange. Too different.

Damon shivered involuntary as he remembered what had happened to him the day before. Not _what._ Rather _who_ had happened. Namely one of his worst nightmares. And her name was Elena Gilbert. She was ... well she actually was strong, smart and kind of hot. But also incredibly bitchy. She had the talent to first manipulate people into liking her, and then she simply threw them away the moment she got bored. Damon had been there too. It really didn't feel nice to be tricked by the person you used to be friends with a long time ago. Yes, him and Elena used to be friends. Like _best_ friends actually. 'Cause they knew each other since the childhood (and they still were neighbors till today). But then they grew up. Damon had been a quiet one since he was a kid, and this was actually why Elena used to like him so much. She didn't like noisy bullies back then. But as she reached her teen age, she began to fall for those. At sixteen, she got together with Kol - the most popular bully in their school. And Damon couldn't do anything about that. He was forced to watch as his best friend slowly began to transform into a mean and arrogant bitch. She was so full of herself now. Her romance with Kol had brought her a certain popularity. Elena was seventeen now - just like Damon. And she was still dating this dick.

So as Damon remembered what she did to him yesterday, he knew he had lost his best friend for good. She had actually poured a whole bottle of water over his head in front of everyone in the middle of the school dining room. And why? Only because he'd accidentally bumped into her while she was sitting at the table and drinking her tea. Damon felt offended. He actually knew it wasn't an accident at all. Kol, who was heading to the table to sit with Elena at that moment, had pushed Damon on purpose. Damon didn't know whether Elena had noticed that or not. He knew she wouldn't care anyway.

Not only did Damon feel offended but really betrayed. By his former friend. That was a no go.

He knew for sure now: he hated Elena Gilbert.

He hated her. He hated school. And he hated his life. He felt so lonely. Useless. His parents had taken two tickets to Europe and had departed yesterday. They were planning to spend a few weeks there in order to get some rest from their stressful jobs. They had also taken their youngest with them - Damon's little brother Stefan. So at least did Damon have his peace now. No parental control. It actually felt like heaven.

So maybe he could skip school today? Nobody would notice, nobody would care anyway, right? This day would be the same routine as always. A day full of derision and humilation. Like any other day actually.

And no one would even care that today was Damon's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here am I again, guys. Thank you for your first reviews! And here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 2**

The overwhelmingly loud drum beats achoed through the whole house. Loud enough to hear it around the neighbourhood. It was only half past six p.m though so Damon didn't have to worry about waking someone up. Not that he actually cared. His birthday day had been anything but nice. Actually it'd totally sucked. His parents had called him to gratulate, but that was it already. Nobody'd visited him, nobody'd given him a birthday present. Well, actually Damon didn't really expect anyone to come by anyway. He had only a few friends, but sometimes he wondered why they were his friends at all: they were all friendly and nice around him, but didn't protect Damon each time he was being publicly humilated by the other students. They just stood there and pretended like they didn't care. Maybe they really didn't.

So today Damon had been hiding from everything and everyone. He'd just stayed at home playing computer games and eating popcorn throughout the day. And right now he was spending his evening around his drum set. It was his usual way to release all of his bitter frustration.

He was so engrossed in playing that he didn't hear a loud knock on the window of his bedroom at first. But then there it was again.

BANG BANG.

"What the -", Damon winced and turned around. _Oh damn_ , he thought. He really wasn't in the mood to face any angry neighbours ready to give him a lecture about a peaceful behaviour around the neighbourhood right now. It was a shame his bedroom was located on the first floor which allowed everyone who wanted to disturb Damon's privacy.

Seconds later he heard a loud whisper coming from the window.

"Hey man, it's me, Jeremy!"

 _Jeremy?_ What was _he_ doing here? Right, he was one of Damons so called friends. Alone the fact that the guy also happened to be the younger brother of Elena wasn't convincing enough to Damon to regard him as a friend. However, Jeremy was here right now. He came to Damon's birthday. Damon had already been thinking he'd forgotten about that occasion.

He stumbled through his overly untidy room over to the window and pulled it up.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?", he asked eyeing the guy suspiciously. He still couldn't believe he came today. The things between the two of them didn't seem to go well lately.

Jeremy just stood there grinning like an idiot. Seconds later another head popped up in front of Damon's eyesight.

"Hey Damon!", greeted him a grinning Matt excitedly.

Ah Matt. _Right._ His another so called friend. Damon always suspected that Matt Donovan- and also Tyler Lockwood - were friends with Damon just because he was friends with Jeremy. But whatever. The only fact he was worried about right now was that the two of them, Matt and Jeremy, were grinning like Cheshire cats at the moment. They clearly were up to something. And he wasn't sure he would like it.

"What are you two doing here?", he asked again.

Matt instantly faked a pout.

"What was that? Today's your birthday, remember? You didn't honestly think we wouldn't come by, did ya?"

 _Um, last year that's exactly how it was_ , thought Damon. But he wouldn't say it aloud.

"Come on man, you really should get some fun. Just look at you, skipping school, just sitting there in your room all the time ... it doesn't do you any good"

Damon snorted.

"I like the way it is", he said. It wasn't completely true, but it was ways better than going to school anyway.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, that is exactly why most people don't like you. You are just too ... pessimistic, ya know? Just get your lazy ass out of this house and come with us, we need to show you something"

"And what would it be?", Damon asked, still suspicious.

Jeremy flashed him a mysterious grin.

"Let's just say we found a way to loosen you up"

Defeated, Damon pulled back the bedroom window and threw his black leather jacket over his shoulders. He knew whatever the two of his friends were up to, they wouldn't leave him in peace as long as they didn't get what they wanted.

Soon, the three of them were out on the road. Matt's car was rolling smoothy and almost soundlessly on the even asphalted road. Damon smiled as the soft coolness of the evening breeze gently touched his face. Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be so awful at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, guys, the third chapter is up. Hope you'll like it. Someone gave me the idea of adding Stefan and Lexa to this story. I can do that. Not just yet, but anytime soon. Anyway, thank you for suggesting! The same goes for any of you, guys: if you'd like something to happen in this story, feel free to make your suggestions :) Thank you!_

 **Chapter 3**

After twenty minutes of driving the guys finally pulled into a narrow alleyway. It was getting darker and darker with every minute. The street wasn't particularly crowded. Only at the end of it a noisy group of people was standing in a line, awaiting their turn as a tall and muscular bouncer at the entrance of a small strip club was checking their documents.

At the sight of it Damon began to panic.

"A strip club? I- I don't know. I'm really not sure about that ..."

Jeremy groaned, a little bit exasperated.

"Oh c'mon, man, really? Don't tell us you've never dreamt of a girl giving you a lapdance ... C'mon, it's gonna be great"

Damon was having non of it.

"No! I really don't want to. It's just not for me. I'm really not that kind of a person"

But the two of his friends simply climbed out of the car ignoring his weak protests. Then Jeremy wordlessly opened the door of the back sit where Damon was sitting. After tugging on his sleeve for a while he actually managed to pull the boy out of the car.

"Finally. C'mon, don't be such a girl. I promise you're going to like it there", he rolled his eyes at his still struggling friend.

"I highly doubt that", Damon mumbled finally giving in. Then he remembered something.

"Um, guys? ... Did you ever think about how we 're even supposed to get in there? They don't accept underage, right?"

But Matt laughed.

"Remember my sister Vicky? She works there as a waitress. Let's just say she has a free pass aranged for us", he winked.

"Oh great", Damon groaned. He really wasn't sure what to think about all of this.

After a few minutes they finally entered the club. It was sticky and loud here. Too many people. Damon instantly wished he would be elsewhere right now.

"Matty! There you are!", came an excited voice somewhere from the left. A few seconds later a tall girl with longish brown hair emerged in front of them. She hugged Matt tightly.

"Vicky! Thanks again for the arrangement. Never thought it's gonna work this way"

Vicky smirked. "Yeah, it's an advantage if you're close to the owner... Yet, I had to promise to keep an eye on you", she said in a falsely stern voice. "On all of you", she added eyeing the three friends before scooting away.

Jeremy grinned slightly checking out her behind as she walked away.

"So, that's your sister then, huh? Nice ...", he said dreamily. He could tell she was a bit elder than him, but that didn't bother the fact she was hot. He made a mental note to check on her later.

"So, um, I have to go to the bathroom. See you in a minute?", Matt asked.

"Yeah sure", Jeremy grinned.

Now it was just him and Damon.

"So, it's your first time here, hm? How do you like it here?", he asked Damon in an attempt to prevent the awkward silence between the two of them.

Damon opened his mouth in order to answer but before he did so a small female hand wraped around his right arm suddenly.

"Hey, gorgeous. It seems like you could use a break. You look ... stressed-out"

Bewildered, Damon looked up to see a tall curvy woman in her late thirtees smiling at him seductively. She had red curly hair and green eyes. You could almost say she was beautiful.

Damon could tell really good what kind of break she meant. But he wasn't in the mood for anything like this ... ever. Besides of that, that stripper was too old for his tastes.

"N-no, thanks", he croaked shyly. Unfortunately, his reaction only seemed to encourage her.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? I can tell it's your very first time, isn't it?", she purred. "Don't worry, we'll fix that soon".

"No, please, d-don't".

"Oh, he's a feisty one", she smirked at Jeremy motioning towards Damon. "I like it", she mouthed.

Jeremy smirked back. "You know what? He REALLY needs to relax. Just do whatever it takes. In the meanwhile I'll go for a drink and wait for him. Take your time and have fun", he told her while heading to the bar station.

Damon couldn't believe Jeremy had just actually let him alone with the annoying stripper. Seconds later he already found himself being dragged to the nearest seat. He was forcefully slumped into it by the red haired woman. For a second he felt degraded. He considered himself as physically pretty strong, but he still couldn't shake her off despite all of his efforts. Her grip was just too strong. Well, maybe too strong for a woman in general.

After he was finally sitting the stripper climbed onto his lap.

"Relax", she told him as she saw him frown. "What's your name btw?", she asked to lift his tension a little. She really wanted him to enjoy the moment.

"D-Damon", he croaked a bit breathlessly. The way she sat in his lap was sending a funny sensation towards his Little One.

"Damon. Such a sweet name", she purred smiling widely. "I'm Sage", she informed him.

"Uh-hm", the boy grunted. He didn't really care about anything right now. He was just too preoccupied with his alarmingly fast growing errection at this very moment.

To make things even worse, Sage finally took notice of his bulge.

"Oh, sweety, there's really no need to be ashamed. Here, let me fix this", she winked and wrapped one of her hands around his errection.

"N-no!", Damon groaned. He really felt humilated now.

"Yessss", she hissed in ecstasy and leaned forward.

In the next moment Damon suddenly felt a sharp pain surging through the left side of his neck. _What the hell?_ It was overwhelming. Wait, had that bitch just bitten him?

He attempted to scream and began to shake her off him, but she put a firm hand over his mouth. His muffled cries were lost in the loudness of the club.

And then, she suddenly wasn't biting him any longer but kissing his neck.

"Shhh, baby, it's ok. You're good now".

Damon didn't believe a single word of hers. He just sat there shaking. What the hell did just happen?

Sage continued to lick at his neck wound. He could tell it was a deep one. The blood was flowing pretty fast. He could feel the quickly spreading warmth that tickled his skin, leaving wet traces along his neck and down towards his chest under the white t-shirt. He began to feel pretty dizzy.

After a few moments Sage's lips left his neck. She straightened herself and smiled at him. Then she suddenly brought her own arm to her lips and bit into it.

"What are d-doing?", Damon whispered. He was so weak from the blood loss now that he didn't even have the strenth to talk properly.

"Shhhh", she hushed again, "this is going to help"

And with that she brought her bitten arm down to the boy's lips.

"What-? Aampfff". That was all he'd managed to say before his mouth was literally stuffed with blood. It forced itself into his mouth.

"It's ok", he heard Sage's voice. "Just suck it". _Nothing is ok_ , he thought. Was that some sort of a sick hit on? Did it turn her on or what? He really had no idea what that all was about.

As strange as it was the pain in his neck seemed to cease. Subconciously Damon brought his palm up to the wound. To his astonishment he couldn't find any bite marks at all. That was strange. He double-checked it. Nope. Nothing. There was just some blood on his hand. But not really much. Intrigued, he looked at Sage. But she just flashed him a smirk. As though she knew something he didn't know.

And then she finally stood up from his lap.

"Goodby, Damon. It was a pleasure to meet you", she winked. Then she was gone ...

For a moment Damon just sat there with his mouth hanging open. _What the hell was that all about?_ He really had no clue.

A worried voice somewhere nearby brought him back into reality.

"Hey man, is this... is that _blood_ on your t-shirt? What happened? Are you ok?"

Damon blinked and realized he was looking into the worried faces of Matt and Jeremy.

"Y-yeah. Yea, I guess I'm fine. Let's just get the hell out of here", he said quickly and stood up. He wasn't in the mood to tell anybody about the incident between him and Sage.

"If you tell so ...", Jeremy sighed and eyed the boy critically. Damon seemed ok so far, so he decided not to dwell on the subject for now...

Damon stayed still throughout the drive back to home. He was still feeling a bit dizzy. He just needed to sleep over it.

"So ... I'll go then", he mumbled as the car came to a stop in front of Damon's house.

Jeremy bit his lip. He felt a little bit guilty about bringing his friend to the strip clup tonight. He just wanted him to relax. To have fun. To be like any other kids at their school. Maybe if Damon'd become a bit more relaxed and learn to have fun, everyone would just accept him. Jeremy just wanted to help. Because secretly he felt kind of sorry for Damon. The guy never even went to any student parties or anything like that. That's why everyone considered him as an outsider.

Jeremy was still intrigued about the large blood stain at the neckline of Damon's t-shirt. But whatever had happened to Damon he surely would tell the truth someday.

"Goodnight", he called after him as Damon headed towards his home ...

 _Author's Note: Well, so that's how it really begins. Of course I could have made Sage just compel Damon to be quite while she drank his blood, but I wanted to make it a little bit kinkier ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon sighed. He was laying on the sofa of his bedroom for twenty minutes now. He just lay there in complete darkness musing over things.

It was about ten p.m now but he wasn't tired at all. At first he was feeling a little bit off. Probably because of all the blood loss. But now he actually was good again.

Damon was just really bewildered. He still couldn't figure out what had happened to him at the club. This woman - Sage - had left a strong impression on him actually. Now that he'd thought about this he could almost say it was a good one. He just thought she was strong, dangerous, unusual ... the exact kind of woman he secretly admired. And of all the people she had chosen _him_ for a reason. Why him, the strange shy guy? Ever since him and his friends had left the club, Damon had been feeling so ... different _._ In a positive way actually. He felt stronger, _powerful._ There was definitely something going on with him. Not just mentally, but also physically. As though a certain new life was _surging through his entire body._ Normally, he would always feel off, kind of depressive. But not today. Had it maybe anything to do with the recent incident? With Sage?

Slightly shaking his head Damon headed for the door. He'd been musing too much, he really needed some air.

The warm evening air lazily played with his dark and slightly longish locks. It was bracing.

Damon took a deep breath and positioned himself on the top of the entrance stairway. After a moment he looked around. There were still lights inside the house from the opposite. That was _Elena_ 's house.

And _there_ she was herself. She was already dressed in a white bathrobe and her hair was wet. Clearly she just had a shower.

Damon averted his gaze. In a situation like this any other boy would surely take a chance to spy on the girl without her realizing. But not him. Well, maybe. But not if it was Elena. He knew her since they were children, so spying on her like a maniac or even seeing her getting naked - that would be just ... eww. And he even wasn't into her in any romantic way.

He hated her. He felt betrayed. He felt degraded. And he was still confused as hell about her bitchy behaviour towards him. _People change_ , Damon reminded himself. But he was sure this Kol dude had a very bad influence on Elena. He was certain she would be a much nicer person without her boyfriend. So at first, Damon still cared. He'd tried once to bring her to leave the arrogant jerk, but that had really upset her back then. Not only upset, rather _infuriated._ This was maybe half a year ago or so. The time when Damon began to notice the first negative changes in Elena. The moment when she started to bitch around him calling him an annoying jerk and telling him to stay away from her personal life. And then she began to treat Damon even worser.

But he wouldn't think about that today. Today was his birthday, for God's Sake. He wouldn't spoil his evening with any humilating memories and self-pity.

But on the other side ... Forget the part about being all saintly and nobel. Damon Salvatore was a guy after all. So he ventured to take a closer look.

Elena was speaking on her phone now. She stood there like a still statue. Nearly motionless. And her face revealed a deep frown. Damon narrowed his eyes. Something was going on there.

Finally, the girl slowly put the phone down. For a moment, she just continued to stand there. Damon could tell the phone call had shocked her.

At that very second, two muscular arms were wraped around Elena's slim waist from behind. Oh damn. So Kol was there too.

Of course. She was seventeen, soon she would be eighteen and she had a boyfriend. Someone who had her permission to touch her in a way noone else could. So it was ok for Elena to sleep with Kol. Well, it was not ok for _Damon_ , because he hated Kol so much he believed that a person like him didn't deserve any kind of affection at all. But still it was _Elena. His friend._ Well, used to be it anyway. So it was kind of weird to see her with someone else.

 _Wait, where is THAT coming from?_ , Damon frowned. He wasn't _jealous_ of Kol now, was he? Not in the _romantic_ way, right? That would be new.

BANG!

Damon winced at the sound. What was going on? He eyed the scene behind the window of Elena's bedroom warily. Ouch. Apparently she'd just punched Kol in the face. Anyway, that would explain the BANG sound plus Kol's shocked face expression plus the way he now held his palm to his face. It looked almost funny.

Immediately afterwards Elena began to push her boyfriend away, accusingly holding her cell phone into his face at the same time. She didn't make a big scene out of this. Well, she didn't _scream_ at him. She just throw some firm words at Kol (which Damon, of course, couldn't hear) before heading for the door of her bedroom and waiting for him to get the hell out of there.

A moment later Kol was kicked out of the house.

"What the hell?", he growled. "You cannot just throw me out like a dog! It's late and I don't even have a car. How am I even supposed to get home? I was planning on staying at your house tonight, remember?"

Damon smirked secretly while instantly backing further into the shadow. He prayed Elena and Kol wouldn't notice him sitting nearby all the time.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the next time you really should think _twice_ before losing the game and giving all of your money _and_ your car to a bunch of steelheads. I really tried not to comment on that one, Kol, but it's getting harder and harder with you. First the beatings, then a pocker game with steelheads. And now you are _cheating_ on me, _again._ Look at you, you are a _mess._ God, what the hell went _wrong_ with you?", Elena lectured in a hurt and accusing voice.

Damon frowned. _Beatings? Steelheads?_ This all sounded so much like Kol. And he cheated on her! So this was the unpleasant phone conversation about, then. Damn bastard.

"Damn, why are you such a heartless bitch to me? I already said, I am _sorry._ I'm SO SO SORRY damn it! She didn't mean even the slightest thing to me"

Elena was having none of that.

"Brace yourself for a long stroll. Or call your friends to pick you up. I really don't care. Just get the hell out of here", she said through clenched teeth.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatever you want, _princess_ ", he spat and then dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey Nik? Where are you guys now? I need a favor".

 _Author's Note: So btw Nik (as in "Niklaus") is Kol's brother. Just like in the series._


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 _Hi guys! I just wanted you to know something important. I really don't mean to disappoint any of you, but I am so sorry guys : I won't be able to upload this story any time soon. The same goes to my other story. Actually, you are gonna hear from me only in about a month. The reason for this is that I have to learn really hard for the upcoming final exams in July. I really hope you understand. Of course, once I'm finished with the exams, I'll come back to continue with my stories._

 _I also wanted to thank you for all of your likes, follows and lovely reviews for this story. 15 reviews in only four days - it's STUNNING! I've never dared to hope for so much appreciation. So thank you again :)!_

 _And I'm sorry :(_

 _See you!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Long time no see, my bad ... First there were the final exams, then I had to stay for two weeks at my parents' house. Puh. But now, I'm back and hope you are still interested in this story :) And thank you for being patient with me. There's how it continues:_

 **Chapter 5**

"Why are you still standing there?", hissed Kol, accusingly eyeing Elena who was leaning on a brick wall of her house with crossed arms and a huge pout on her face.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going to stand here as long as it takes to make sure you are gone. I don't trust you", she snapped.

Kol raised an amused eyebrow.

"What, you think I'm gonna sneak into your house while you are not watching so I could get a place to sleep, or what? How pathetic would that be?"

"Well, I don't know, Kol. I think I've already experienced you in _many_ pathetic ways. So yeah, everyone at school seemes to think you are a saint or something, but I know who you _really_ are ... a _loser_ "

The look on Kol's face was really disturbing. Nobody had ever called him a loser. _Ever._ You could literally _feel_ the anger rising from inside of him. There was pure rage written on his face and his eyes were fixed on Elena now, unmoving. As if he were a tiger eyeing his next victim.

It was so disturbing that Elena took a step back. She'd never thought Kol could look _that_ angry. Or scary. Or both.

"I .. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

But she didn't get a chance to say anything else as Kol abruptly pulled on her long and still wet hair.

"Ow!" She screamed in shock and rage at the same time. How did he even _dare -_!

"Hey! Let her alone!", came a sudden shout from somewhere in the dark.

Kol didn't expect it. Suprised, he released Elena out of his grip while starring into the darkness trying to figure out who was there. Then it clicked. It was _Salvatore's_ house, right?

"Hey Salvatore!", he hissed angrily. "Has anyone ever taught you not to eavesdrop? Just wait, you are _so_ going to pay for that!", he shouted finally spotting a slight jerky movement on the stairs of the opposite house. For a moment Kol panicked. So the little brat had been lurking there in the darkness all the time. Which meant he'd seen everything. Kol would need to take care of that. He didn't want neighter Elena or this freak to start talking around about what Kol had just done to his own girlfriend.

"Come out there! Show yourself"

Damon was _terrified._ Well, it weren't Kol's words that scared him to no end, but his little act of violence from moments ago. Damon had always known Kol was a thug, but he'd never experienced him aiming his fists at a g _irl._ He didn't understand how Elena could possibly be dating _that_ guy. A guy, who didn't deserve her at all.

And as bitchy as Elena might be, _she_ really didn't deserve _this._ So there he was standing: Damon Salvatore, a weak loser, scared as shit but still trying to protect a girl.

Finally Damon took three steps forwards, emerging in the golden light of street lamps. A wide ugly smirk was forming on Kol's face now. Seeing Damon he immediately began to stoll towards him. Damon tried to back away, but soon Kol's big hand was wrapped around his throat . The pure boy struggled to free himself but Kol's grip was just too strong.

"You didn't see anything, understood?! If you EVER tell a word about what'd happened here, or what I've done, you are _dead_ , got it?"

Damon knew what Kol was trying to do. But this asshole deserved punishment. He wasn't going to get off that easily!

"You really think I am so stupid?", Damon hissed through clenched teeth. He really didn't know what came over him but for the first time in his life he felt like he posessed the strength to move mountains, rule a kingdom or play the hero fighting against the bad guys. Maybe it was just the rush of adrinaline. Or again, maybe it had something to do with Sage the Stripper.

For a moment, Kol had nearly let go of Damon. He made a surprised grunt, not expecting the kid to protest. But then, his rage took over once again.

"You know what is REALLY stupid? You just signed up for your own funeral! Do you even _know_ to whom you are talking?!"

Damon chuckled at that. Damn, what was _wrong_ with him today?

"Yeah, I think I know pretty good to whom I'm talking here ... Namely to a guy who'd lost not only his money and his car, but now also his girlfriend, I guess. Just not your lucky year, huh?"

Kol actually snarled now. "It's none of your damn business, you f _reak_ ". He tightened his grip on Damon's throat.

"L-let me GO!". Damon's vision already began to blacken from the lack of oxygen.

But Kol just smirked. In the dim glow of street lamps his face looked like the one of a psycho. It REALLY was disturbing.

"Well-well, who's in charge here at the moment? _You_ don't tell me what to do. But if you promise to forget about everything you've witnessed today, maybe I'll let you live. How does that sound, huh?"

Everything told Damon to agree to the deal and to back off. After all, he didn't have a chance against anyone that strong and ruthless as Kol. But he was still really angry at the guy about hitting Elena. Maybe she really meant something to Damon after all. So out of rage - or of stupidness - he hit with his right knee between Kol's legs instead...

... After that, everything went so fast. Damon heard a terrible scream coming from Kol, then he felt being knocked backwards. He began to fall. Like there were no end.

He felt a rush of panic surging through him.

Then there was a piercing pain shooting through his skull.

And at the end, there was only darkness.


	7. Author's Note 2

Hi everybody. So sorry about this, but there won't be a next chapter any time soon. I'm a bad writer. I'm sorry. But I simply won't be able to write for several months now because I'm going abroad and will be jobbing for a while. I doubt that I'll have any time for writing.

Well, of course I don't want any of my stories to be left incomplete. And once I'm back I'm gonna make sure to continue.

But here is what I thought: any of you can continue the both of my stories if you'd like to! Or make a one shot based on it or whatever you imagine. You don't need a personal permission, just write in a review whether you are about to do that and mention my name once you've posted your writing. I'm going to check your work out. It would be super interesting for me to know what you guys wish to happen;)

Once again, I'm really sorry :/


End file.
